When an argument begins
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: We never know how it lasts. It's a everyday topic. / For people who are in a relationship and struggle to stay together because of arguments!/   R&R please ! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Now we know every couple argues. But the truth is that…it means they have different opinions…different ideas which is good. But sometimes it hurts. A lot. And this is just one…**

**When An Argument Begins**

Sonic and Amy have been going out for a couple of years now, it has certainly been a long time and even though they may seem like the perfect couple they do have their disputes much like any other couples do. They've had their ups and downs and this story happens to begin on a down.

Sonic and Amy were out with each other, they were walking around the area as it was a sunny day with pretty clear skies they were chatting about their relationship, sorting it out as they want to prevent any problems or arguments happening again. So they were walking round when Amy suddenly got some thoughts in her head "Sonic?" she asked turning her head to face him "Hmm?" He replied looking at Amy who suddenly looked at the floor "Sometimes I get the feeling that you still … well … have feelings for your ex-girlfriends" she looked back at Sonic who stopped walking and looked straight in her eyes "Amy I love you not anyone else just you" he reassured her "But I was thinking, you say you love me but what about your other girlfriends?" at this point Sonic could feel an argument was going to brew "Amy I truly love you, you love me back. I've told you before they were only crushes I don't have any feelings for them" they continued to walk again when Amy spoke "What if I'm just like the other girls you have been out with?" "You're not like them, you actually love me back and I really do love you" Sonic said clearly "Hmm ok" She replied back "but what if you're just using me because you can't have any of your ex-girlfriends?" Sonic noticed that Amy's voice was becoming a tad angry. "Amy if I wanted any of them then I wouldn't be going out with you would I" Sonic tried to make Amy smile but she didn't "Sonic stop with the excuses now please!" Amy growled, Sonic looked at Amy in shock "Amy I'm not making up excuses I'm telling you the truth" He mumbled "Ok sure whatever!" Amy scoffed she started to walk faster becoming ahead of Sonic making him jog to catch up with her "Amy you know I truly love you" Sonic said sweetly but Amy wouldn't take it "Ok is that what you told your other girlfriends?" Amy questioned "No actually" Sonic quickly answered "You're the only person who I have truly loved" Amy stopped suddenly and looked at Sonic with daggers in her eyes "Are you sure about that Sonic the Hedgehog?" Amy shouted before walking off leaving Sonic to catch up again "Amy come on please stop this" Sonic Pled "Leave me alone Sonic you know what why don't you just go back to your true love!" Amy screamed as she ran off home. Sonic was left behind he took a deep breath and walked slowly back to his house. When he got home he was texting Amy when it bloomed into an argument.

_Amy-"Why should I believe you? You lie. To me"  
Sonic-"I don't lie to you, you know that I love you"  
Amy-"Pfft you don't love me your just using me"  
Sonic-"I would never use you Amy I really do love you"  
Amy-"W.e your only saying that so you can keep me and use me"  
Sonic-"No It's not you think it is but it isn't I love you Amy Rose"  
Amy-"I don't care whether or not you love me! It's just your excuse, I bet you said to the other girls you loved"  
Sonic-"No actually"  
Amy-"Pfft that's a lie"  
Sonic-"It's not a lie why won't you accept I love you?"  
Amy-"Because you don't love me you just use me now goodnight"  
Sonic-"But Amy I don't use you, I never would"  
Amy-"I said goodnight"  
Sonic-"Goodnight"_

The Texting ended and Sonic stayed up for a little while thinking about Amy wondering if she was still awake and what she was doing, he eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was hurt. She always felt that somewhere in Sonic's heart that there would be someone else he dearly loved. It had been in her head since the time they started dating and she just had to get it out. Somehow, Someway. All of that night she was reading. Reading all the love notes and poems her boyfriend had gave her, then the jealously became more and more boiled as she remembered the ones from his ex's. He had kept them in a box, keeping them as if he was treasuring them. It made her angry yet upset. She knew he loved her but it was too much for her to handle. She couldn't help but remembering all the times that his ex-girlfriend's treated him and it made her sick with anger. He deserved someone who didn't treat him poorly. Someone who would show how much he really meant to them. This made Amy think more and more of her own past. She too was no angel- even though he always called her 'his angel' – 'his darling baby girl'. She could never hold it in too much. She wasn't such a bad person as she thought but she knew that she only had one love at first sight. And that was Sonic.

But that's the thing with life. She had told him so many times that it was true love at first sight but he never could agree. He only began to think his feelings through…after he broke up with his previous. Which was always in Amy's mind. He could never say to her…'Hey Ames…it was love at first sight when I met you' because it wasn't. He was too much in love falling for his girlfriend before her. Sally. They would fight over this, many time but it would always leave Amy in tears and Sonic angry.

Hugging her pillow tightly, the sweet pink female sniffed wiping her tears from her eyes and closing her eyes deeply. Remembering the time when they first met. All the girls would drool over him…even the one that was so 'into' him at the time. Rouge. She would not stop hugging him, trying to kiss him, and even blessing him with her flirty texts and yet Sonic only agreed and went along with it. If that's love…then there must have been something wrong. It hurt poor Amy. Thinking of the times that they would flirt with each other in front of her. Even the fat rat known as Becky would get involved…she would tell Amy to back off and to stay away. It was like she knew something she didn't. But Amy wasn't going to stand up, she knew she would never get a chance with her hero. Her loved one. Because he was too interested in his others…  
"I don't need him! He was a waste of my life…I shouldn't of chased after him, tried my hardest to get him…because he already loved someone and I ruined it" she snapped, sitting up from her bed. The anger over crossed her mind as she tiptoed down the stairs…waiting silently. She had her phone in her hand, looking down at his words. 'Goodnight'. "They would be the last words he says to me" she whispered, feeling her tears come to her again. She opened the draw, looking down at the sharp silver knifes that were pressed gently in their positions. Gripping her phone, she texts him her last words before taking her knife.

'Goodbye, I'm sorry I wrecked it…for you…for us'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou soooooooo much for your reviews & adding my story to yours favourites.  
Here are the reviewers I want to thank SonamyRules159 && Sonamy Writer ! **

**Now…Chapter Three is here. It's short though XD I hope you enjoy. **

_It was night time and Amy was walking around the area she lived, she was thinking of the argument she just had with Sonic, it made her cry just thinking about it she wondered around until she came to the park. It was dark but she decided to walk through she passed a couple of tree when she heard something behind her, she quickly turned around to see nothing but when she turned back there was a big dark figure in front of her. Amy stepped back as the figure got closer and closer reaching out for her it grabbed her arm and pulled her close it moved something silver from behind it's back, Amy struggled to break free but he was too strong for her, she felt something sharp point against her chest, she opened her mouth letting out a piercing scream for help._

Sonic's eyes suddenly shot wide open as he jumped up and took a deep breathe in rubbing his eyes "Thank god it was only a dream" he panted looking down at his phone reading the last text Amy had sent him which read '_Goodnight' _"Hmm I better make sure Amy's alright" he whispered to himself, he text Amy saying '_Amy are you ok? I had a dream of you being in danger and just wanted to make sure you're alright'_ he watched as the text failed to send so he tried sending it again After 3 tries the text finally sent, Sonic put his phone down beside him on the bed wondering what she was up to. He kept on looking at his phone every minute waiting for a text from Amy but she didn't text back this started to make Sonic worry, "What if my dream was true and Amy needs my help right now" Sonic thought to himself. He shook his head "I bet Amy's fine she's probably at home in her bed asleep" he paused "But what if she's in danger and needs my help?" The blue hedgehog was anxious waiting for a text from Amy; he was ready in case Amy text or called him saying help.

He quickly got up out of his bed and looked out of his window, he watched the dark black clouds engulf the sky above his house "Looks like a pretty mean storm is coming" he grumbled "I hope Ames is ok" Sonic grabbed his phone and stepped out of his room walking down the stairs to the hallway where his jacket was hanging he flung it on his back and made his way to the kitchen where his trainers were by the back door he put his phone in his pocket and slipped his trainers on opening the back door Sonic looked up and growled seeing strange shapes in the clouds which almost looked like evil faces he turned back to the door locking it "Don't worry Amy, I'm on my way" he whispered as he left his home setting off for the Pink hedgehogs house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it's short and not that very good. But I'm rubbish at endings. **

**Hope you enjoyed this story though :) **

Amy was extremely angry. Whenever she went to finish her life, she couldn't help but get so close then stop and tear into her hands. She knew she was doing wrong. But she couldn't help but let her feelings take charge. Standing up with the sharp sliver knife in her grip, she suddenly paused hearing a loud noise come from her front door. The girl span round in shock, slicing her hand softly without realising then fell to the ground as blood dripped to the floor. Amy screamed loudly, staring down at her hand.

As soon as she looked up, she noticed Sonic with his eyes as wide as possible. He quickly jumped down and pulled her hand close to him before he kicked the knife away.  
"Amy…what was you thinking" he asked her, looking down at the gushing blood. Amy only shook her head as she cried more, from the pain and stinging that the knife had caused.  
"I didn't mean too" she whispered. Sonic sighed, rushing over to the first aid kit ready to aid the deep cut. He wiped it with a wet wipe then plastered it with a bandage.  
"Amy, you're very silly" he told her, kissing her forehead softly. Amy nodded her head. "I know…I'm stupid" she muttered. This made Sonic stroke her cheek as he began to explain that she shouldn't have got upset over the silliest things. Because it would only end up with something going wrong. Like Amy's cut.  
Now that Amy had realised that Sonic loved her dearly, the couple stayed together. Happily. So both couples had realised that when an argument begins, an disaster strikes.


End file.
